User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/Declaration of War (again)
'Ello before I go on I am not back from Vacation. It keeps raining here and it's kind of difficult getting back due to my Mother's extensive Business/Vacation she dragged me into but I will be trying to check in regularly (Computer/Internet connection is terrible) to make sure that England stays afloat! Duchess has given me word that she is not doing well. :( I wished to tell you all due to the fact most of you know her or knew her. This Declaration of War is just a heads up for in Game events that will occur from the Start of Friday July 20, 2012 (1745). 'Declaration against Hostilites of Casa Di Royale' I am speaking to you from the Cabinet Room at 10, Downing Street. This morning the British Ambassador in Madrid handed the Spanish Government a final note stating that unless we heard from them by 11.00 a.m. that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Invasion, a state of war would exist between us. I have to tell you that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently this country is at war with Spain and her Allies. You can imagine what a bitter blow it is to me that my entire long struggle to win peace has failed. Yet I cannot believe that there is anything more or anything different I could have done and that would have been more successful. Up to the very last it would have been quite possible to have arranged a peaceful and honorable settlement between Spain and Britain, but the old ways of an old enemy would not have it. He had evidently made up his mind to attack Allies of Britain and declare his hostiles towards us, whatever happened; and although he now says he has put forward reasonable proposals which were rejected by the French, that are not a true statement. Their Queen, Grace Goldtimbers has sent word that her health by indeed is not improving. For whom it may concern for her, and France I do wish her the best of hope and I shall pray for her due to her terrible condition. God save her. Now as I was saying the proposals were never shown to the European nations but to us. That was to join them or to join the rest of Europe; and although they were announced in a Spanish broadcast on Thursday night, The Spanish did not wait to make comment on them, but ordered his troops to cross the European frontier. His actions show convincingly that there is no chance of expecting that this man will ever give up his practice of using force to gain his will. He can only be stopped by force. We, The Netherlands and Switzerland are today, in fulfillment of our obligations, going to the aid of Russia, who is so bravely resisting this wicked and unprovoked attack on her people. We have a clear conscience. We have done all that any country could do to establish peace. The situation in which no word given to Bourbon puppet master could be trusted and no people or country could feel themselves safe has become intolerable. And now that we have resolved to finish it, I know that you will play your part with calmness and courage. At such a moment as this the assurances of support that we have received from the Empire are a source of profound encouragement to us. When I have finished speaking certain detailed announcements will be made on behalf of the Government. Give these closest attentions. The Government has made plans under which it will be possible to carry on the work of the nation in the days of stress and strain that may be ahead. But these plans need your help. You may be engaged in work essential to the prosecution of war for the maintenance of the life of the people – in factories, in transport, in public utility concerns or in the supply of other necessaries of life. If so, it is of vital importance that you should carry on with your jobs. God Save the King, and now may God bless you all….. May England and it’s Glorious Allies Prevail, it is the evil things that we shall be fighting against – brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and persecution and against them I am certain that the right will prevail. From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, '' '' Category:Blog posts